1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to an integrated circuit apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
The integration degree, capacity, and speed of semiconductor memory apparatuses have been continuously increased. In particular, the distribution rate of mobile devices has increased day by day, and the mobile devices have required a variety of functions. Thus, a memory apparatus to be applied to the mobile devices is required to have high performance.
Therefore, current consumption of a semiconductor memory chip further increases. When the voltage is dropped by impedance of a power distribution line within the semiconductor memory chip, a voltage which is actually applied to a device becomes lower than a supplied voltage, thereby having a bad influence on circuit operating characteristics.
Recently, much attention has been paid to a power distribution network (PDN), in order to prevent a power shortage during an operation of a semiconductor memory chip. When the PDN is designed, a decoupling capacitor may be disposed or a power line may be disposed in a mesh shape. However, much research is needed to improve the voltage drop of the entire chip.